


Intervention

by corvusdraconis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvusdraconis/pseuds/corvusdraconis
Summary: SSHG: The spell was to prove they were meant, but maybe Ron should have read the fine print. (COMPLETE)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 31
Kudos: 337





	Intervention

**Summary:** SSHG, The spell was to prove they were meant, but maybe Ron should have read the fine print.

**Beta** : Publishing unsupervised because my beta got sucked into a black hole by a soul-sucking feline. ((jealous)) *sad face*

* * *

**Intervention**

_ As close to a drabble as Corvus Draconis is capable of... _

* * *

Ron smiled with satisfaction as the spell swept over the Order’s meeting table, happy with the smug satisfaction that Hermione would realise they were meant at last. With the war over and done, it was time to marry and have at least as many kids as his mum and dad. He was a hero. She was a heroine.

It was perfect. 

It was going to be a perfect life.

Hermione dropped the figurine she had been holding with a thunk, the marble effigy clattering on the wooden table as it skittered to a halt, magic spent. She took in a short gasp, eyes wide.

“Miss Granger.” 

Pale fingers closed around Hermione’s trembling hands.

“Professor—” her voice was a whisper.

“I’m not your teacher any longer.” 

Her fingers touched his cheek, weaving around the shell of his ear to move the curtain of his hair. “Severus,” she breathed, her voice trembling. 

Their faces drew closer, and Hermione’s nose slid against Snape’s. “Kiss me,” she said.

Snape’s face pinched, tortured. “You must be sure. I do not— share.” 

“I do not wish you to.” Hermione’s hands cupped his face. 

Ron stared in abject horror as Snape dipped his head and captured Hermione’s mouth with his in what could have been described as the world’s most undeniably heated, searingly passionate kiss where magic both green and blue, golden and silver, all swirled around the pair in tendrils that seemed to both support and caress even as red sparks formed in Hermione’s riotous curls and burst like miniature fireworks.

Heat seemed to radiate from between them, blowing outward as a physical wind as their magic merged and—

There was a sound like the clarion ring of a resonating, perfect bell.

When the pair pulled away, breathless, Hermione’s gaze was private and suggestive as Snape’s was undoubtedly heated and possessive.

“My wife,” he said so very softly, his voice almost a whisper. “I think we should not be here for what comes immediately after a passionate magic-blessed soul-binding marriage.” He pulled her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips to her knuckles. 

Hermione’s smile was like the rising sun. “I trust you have a place in mind, my husband,” she purred like the cat who had both found and indulged in the cream.

Snape stood, gathering the witch in his arms, his robes like a relentless wall of black that wrapped around her like the great wings of a bat. “Albus willed me his coastal home in Cornwall.” 

He swung her around and dipped her as if in a dance, his face hovering over hers as his fingers spidered across the side of her face. “ _ Avra kehdabra.”  _ His mouth covered hers once more.

Poof!

They disappeared in a puff of smoke as Hermione’s squeal of delight faded into nothingness.

When Harry Potter and the rest of the Order came back into the room to start the meeting, he found Ron passed out on the floor, his face frozen in utter horror at having his worst nightmare become reality— all because of a find true love spell gone terribly, terribly right.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** Heheheh this short brought to you by being on call might have to leave at any minute insanity and publishing unsupervised!


End file.
